


Lets watch something

by TimWaynetheLoser



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily, Batfamily Shenanigans, Buzzfeed Unsolved References, Duke brings Cassandra and Damian into his world, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimWaynetheLoser/pseuds/TimWaynetheLoser
Summary: Cassandra, Duke and Damian are laying around house since they dont have patrol tonight. Duke brings up something to do though.





	Lets watch something

The Wayne Manor stood quiet as most of it's usual occupants weren't there at the moment. The ones who were in the large and cold building were the two children of Bruce Wayne, Damian Wayne and Cassandra Cain. The kid who was there so much he was kinda like family was Duke Thomas. The trio sat in the living room wrapped in blankets and drinking their hot drinks when Duke brought up something.

“Hey you guys wanna watch Buzzfeed Unsolved?” He asked the two. Damian looked up from his book and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 

“What is that?”

“Uhhh a show on YouTube about to guys talking about cold cases. Their pretty funny and chill guys” Duke rolled over of his blanket to grab the laptop Tim left around the house. As he typed away Cassandra moved til she was behind him looking over his shoulder. Damian put his book down and followed the girl as well. 

“So they do investigation of these cases? Do they come to any conclusion?” Damian asked. Duke sighed.

“No their not real detectives just a couple guys doing this for fun. Lets just watch a episodes and tell me what you think” the tab popped up showing two males sitting at a desk with the font of the series title in front of them.

 

“Hi welcome to this week's Unsolved episode and today we'll be talking about Bigfoot” the male talking said with his co host looking interested in the videos topics. 

“Bigfoot? You know do you guys think he's real, i never really thought about it til today” Cassandra asked the two. 

Damian made his usual “tsk” sound and then just shurgged his shoulders and got comfortable to watch the episode.

“Ryan this may the one time im actually believe in the thing we're talking about” the other guy say.

“Oh really well lets get into this” 

As the host went on sprouting facts about the big foot Cassandra got super interested in it. The way the show was paced and the somewhat monotone voice of the host made it a perfect show to either have in the background or be very invested into it. The same could be said for Damian. Their investigation skills were amateur but they did have this dynamic between the two that made it very fun to watch. 

“So uhh here in the Big foot capital they have a Bigfoot burger that were going to try” 

“You know I could go for a BatBurger right now” Duke said with Cassandra nodding agreeing with his statement. 

“You actually like that food there??? *Tsk* I can't believe that's what Father's legacy become” the youngest of the group said. 

“Dami shhh watching” Cassandra pointed at the screen halfway paying attention to her brother. 

“So I decided that I wanted to wear this so I dont get shoot out her looking for Big foot” he pulled out a bright yellow workers jacket as Shane laughed at him.

“You look so stupid” he went on laughing.

 

“Yeah that is dumb to wear” Duke said.

“But its better to be safe than sorry” Cassandra repiled. 

“I mean sure but if you were bigfoot would you go towards the man in a bright ass jacket with a group of people with cameras? No you wouldn't” 

“Well maybe the Big foot in that area wouldn't want to maybe their just shy maybe another would though” 

“She makes a good point there Thomas” Damian backed her up. She looked at her brother with a smile and a high five. Duke rolled his eyes at the two.

 

Later on in the night Jason came tired and hungry. As he made his way to the kitchen he heard some noise. He followed it to see Duke, Cassandra and Damian laid up on the floor with a laptop in front of them.

“Sooo what's going on here?” 

“Jason shut yo ass up were watching something” Duke waved a hand at him, not even looking his way. Jason sighed and went to go find himself something to eat.


End file.
